Wherever You Will Go
by sassygayowen
Summary: Sequel to "Don't You Remember?". Owen and Cristina continue their fight against the government and their own mental health since their imprisonment.
1. Chapter 1 Wait it Out

**A/n: Hello! I hope you enjoy this one as much as the other one I did. It's a sequel to "Don't You Remember". This takes place right after Owen and Cristina jump out of the plane. This one is a bit more sci-fi than the last one. **

**Chapter One – Wait it Out**

Several months earlier...

They crashed into the water, their breath leaving their bodies as they hit the ice cold water. The couple let the current carry them as far as they needed to go. They ignored the sounds of their friends screaming. Ignored the urge to call back to them. To let them know that they were okay. That everything was going to be alright. It was never going to be but at least they had each other.

Finally, the pair swam to shore. Owen and Cristina laid themselves on the shore shivering and coughing, trying desperately to absorb as much heat as they could from the morning sun.

Cristina turned her head and looked at Owen. "That was awful." She said, her teeth chattering away.

"I know...I'm sorry." Owen replied sadly. He reached over to her and held onto her hand.

"You don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault." She replied, trying to reassure her ever worrying husband.

"I know..." Owen replied. "But I still feel responsible."

"Of course you do." Cristina squeezed his hand in reassurance.

He turned his head towards her and smiled.

"We should find a place to camp overnight." Owen said suddenly.

They got up and started walking into the woods.

"God...I miss being a surgeon. Cutting someone open, fixing their heart." Cristina sighed.

"Me too. When Steve and I escaped from his compound and I triaged a bunch of the people there, it was such rush. I miss that rush."

They both sighed unhappily as they continued to walk. The couple stopped briefly to rest and kept going until the sky started to turn dark. They chose a suitable place to camp and sat down. Cristina shivered and shifted closer to Owen. He put his arm around her and they stared into the fire before them, listening to the crackle and the pop of the flames.

"I miss Meredith...I know it hasn't even been a day but the idea that I might never see her again..." Cristina trailed off as tears formed behind her eyes.

Owen stroked her face and kissed her lips.

"I know. I know." He soothed. He ran his hands through her hair.

He started to kiss her again and slowly kiss away each of her tears that fell. It broke his heart to see her so upset. Owen carefully kissed down her neck and breathed in her scent. Tears still continued to spill from her eyes but she was happy she had Owen there with her.

Owen removed her shirt and her bra. He gently caressed her peaked nipples causing her to release a moan. Owen messaged her breasts and kissed and sucked on each of her nipples and slowly descended further down. He slipped her pants off and caressed her through her underwear. She raised her hips into his hand and he slipped his hand inside of them stroking her moistness. Cristina spread her legs slightly so he would have better access. She moaned as he slipped a finger inside of her and raised her hips into his hand. Owen leaned up and kissed her several more times.

"Feel better?"

"Loads..."

Cristina could feel his hardness against her leg and smirked. She slipped his shirt off him revealing his muscular chest. She ran her hands up and down it happy to see it had made an appearance once again. They had started to put their pieces back together since they were freed and it was clear to her that he had been successful physically. She unbuttoned his jeans and slipped down his hips and off. Just clad in his black briefs, Cristina admired the view and smirked. Owen grinned at her and grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

Cristina looked at him, dead in the eyes. "Now come on and fuck me."

Owen just about came. He slipped his briefs off and her underwear off in one smooth motion and entered her. The pair gasped and started to grind into each other. They climaxed together and laid in each others arms.

For a brief moment everything was just as it should be. It was simple. Just two people expressing how much their loved one another. For a moment, it was alright.

And the moment was gone.

They got up and dressed. Without words, the couple packed what they had and left. Suddenly realizing the extent of their mental injuries, they soldiered on through the night, not willing to relax and close their eyes.

Owen and Cristina walked for hours. The smell of smoke filled their noses as the neared the city. They climbed the hill overlooking the city and stared. Half the city was destroyed and burning. Despite their efforts in killing their military leader, the bombs still kept dropping. The city was crawling with soldiers so they both took a second to address their appearances.

Owen stared at his haggered his appearance. Sullen eyes. 2 day old stubble. His roots on his head were growing out a dark red and his skin was covered in dirt. Cristina didn't look much better. Her eyes were sullen as well and her hair was an absolute mess complete with a little bit of foliage.

"You know...our scars are badass." Cristina commented suddenly.

Owen laughed at the sudden comment.

"Yeah." He agreed.

They hesitated briefly before heading down the hill towards the check point into the city.

"Names?" The solider said without looking up.

"Kevin and Sandra Lewis." Owen said clearly.

"ID's?"

Owen handed the man their cards.

He stared briefly at them and handed them back. Clearly this man did not take his job seriously.

"Eyes. If you have contacts, take them out. It can't read through them."

They looked at each other. They knew they didn't have a choice. Owen and Cristina popped the contacts out and let the laser scan them.

"Ouch..." Cristina said as the laser read her eyes.

Owen winced as his eyes were scanned next.

"Why are you here?" The man asked. He was already bored.

"Groceries."

"You don't live in the city?"

"Not anymore." Owen replied.

And with that they were allowed into the city.

"I can't believe it worked." Cristina said finally as they distanced themselves from the soldiers.

"I know! Thank god." They headed down the street to the market. They bought some food and a little bit of supply's and left.

As they munched away on their supper they chatted. There was another brief moment when they forgot why they were there. They chatted like it was another normal day.

Owen started to share stories about his time as an intern and as a resident. Cristina did as well. She told him about when George and Alex had to operate in the elevator. They swapped stories until they were too tired to talk. They crawled into the tent and slept for a little while.

"DEAD? They're dead? Are you sure?" Clarke asked his men.

"Yes sir. We saw the bodies floating in the river. There was no way they survived that far of a fall."

"Good. Did you find the bodies?" He enquired.

"Still looking sir but the current was pretty strong so they may have floated quite a ways away."

"Well keep looking."

"Also...the hospital?"

"Destroy it. I don't want any reminder of their propaganda."

"Done."

"Have you found out where the new hospital is?"

"We're close sir.'

"You better be."

Clarke kept the thought in the back of his mind. The idea that they might have survived.

"Owen...we cannot survive on an hour's sleep here and there anymore." Cristina said tiredly. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her around him.

"I know. I just..can't close my eyes."

Cristina sighed.

"And killing him won't make it better."

"But it will help."

"Yes it will."

"So...how are you liking living in the lap of luxury?" Owen asked her.

"Oh. It's wonderful. The view of the burning city is a nice touch." Cristina replied sarcastically.

Owen laughed. "Oh yes. Adds to the whole atmosphere of this situation we're in."

"I never would have thought a year ago that we would be living in a tent."

"And you are pleasantly surprised?"

"Oh yes." Cristina said laughing.

Owen grinned.

He frowned suddenly.

"I'm going to find somewhere warmer soon. I promise."

"I know you will. This is great. I'm used to sleeping on a cement floor remember?"

Owen nodded.

"And at least theirs no draft."

"God yes. Even if we ended up living in a garbage bin I would be happy if it was draft free."

"Agreed. Except let's not do that."

"Okay."

Cristina never would have imagined a year ago that any of this would have happened. A year ago they were happily living in their firehouse being surgeons. Life was good. Cristina Beverly Hills never thought she would be happy and content that she was now living in a tent. She didn't do camping. Her version of roughing it was staying at a hotel that didn't have room service.

Yet she was.

It seemed cheesy to think she was perfectly content to be happy with just her and her husband and nothing else but that's exactly how she felt. Cristina didn't think she did cheesy and romantic but apparently, Owen had changed that.

"I love you." Cristina said breaking the silence.

"I love you too." Owen replied smiling at her. "I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you." She paused. "When this is all over, we are going on our honeymoon."

Owen laughed. "Okay."

"Somewhere hot."

Owen nodded.

"Like a small village in the rainforest that needs doctors or something?" Owen piped up sarcastically.

"No. A place with room service and a giant bed."

Owen grinned. "That works for me."

The sound reverberated off the mountains. The air was filled with a dark smoke and the whole city lit up.

Cristina and Owen jumped out of their tent to see what had happened. A building. Up in flames.

"That's..."

"I know..."

She teared up slightly.

"That was my home..."

"And they will rebuild it Cristina. They won't win.'

The couple watched the hospital burn from the hill.

"What if there were people inside there? What if our friends were in there?" Cristina exclaimed. She looked at him with worry.

Owen looked back at her.

What if...

Before Owen had fully decided he had started to descend the hill. Cristina followed him and they headed into the city again. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them towards the burning hospital. They knew they had to be careful. Everyone thought they were dead and it had to stay that way.

Once they reached the building they ran inside. The smoke was thick and they headed towards the sounds of people who had been there.

Cristina and Owen immediately began helping others get out of the hospital. The sounds of sirens filled the air as a crowd of ambulances drove up. Owen and Cristina looked at each other. They had gotten as many people out as they could and helped them but now...now they had to leave.

And with that they were gone.

Teddy got out of the back of the ambulance. She frowned at the sight. They all grabbed their bags and headed towards the burning hospital.

Meredith was surprised to see there were several people who had clearly been triaged and had been cared for but there were no medical personnel to be found other than the ones that had arrived. Strange. She wasted no more time thinking about it and immediately began to work.

Henry started to hand out bottled water and blankets to those who were less injured while Teddy, Meredith, Lexie, Mark and Callie helped out the injured.

Out of the 300 people who were present in the building at the time, only 100 of them lived. Many were killed instantly by the explosion.

The group headed back to their makeshift hospital with broken spirits. This was not a good day. Not at all.

"I wonder how those people got out so quickly." Mark commented on the ambulance ride back.

"I know..." Teddy puzzled. "Maybe one of the doctors got them out and headed back in."

"That's depressing...but maybe." Mark finally agreed.

"You're going to have your work cut out for you when we get back. A ton of them have burns all over them." Teddy commented.

"I know. I hope we have enough bandages and cadaver skin." Mark sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way because I do appreciate what you've done but the burn unit we had at Seattle Grace was so much better."

Teddy looked at him. "Oh I agree. 100%. We just have to deal with what we have now."

Mark nodded sadly.

Once they reached their camp, it became a fury of activity as patients were wheeled in and doctors rushing about.

"WE NEED MORE B POSITIVE BLOOD!" Derek shouted as he busily tried to stop the bleeding in one of his patients.

"That's all we have." Alex shouted back. "I'll grab you some O." Alex ran off and came back with several bags of it.

"I don't know if that's going to be enough." Derek shouted over the noise.

"It's all I can give you. Torres still needs some and so does Altman."

"It's fine..." Derek said defeated.

Alex ran over to where Robbins was furiously operating on a child. He scrubbed in as best as they could and started to assist her.

Teddy was reminded of her years in the army as she watched the fury of activity in front of her. It was their little MASH unit all over again.

By the end of it they were all exhausted. They had blown through their supplies and were in desperate need of more. How they were going to obtain them was another matter.

Teddy pushed the though out of her head and headed over to the table where everyone was. She sat down next to Henry and he opened her a beer.

"Thanks." She said smiling. She kissed him and began drinking the icy cold beverage.

"Oh god...this was just what I needed." She commented as she swallowed another sip.

"Agreed." Alex replied, drinking his own beer.

They drank well into the night playing cards and chatting. The crowd thinned and soon all that was left was Teddy who was staring into space.

There were going to be so many more days like this. She didn't know if she could handle it all again. Teddy had assumed she left that life behind when she left the army but here she was in her own country fighting a war. She sighed and drank the rest of her beer and contemplated having another.


	2. Chapter 2 Ill be Home For Christmas

**A/n: Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays or Happy Sunday my babies! :D**

**Chapter Two – I'll Be Home For Christmas**

**December**

"It's starting to snow." Cristina commented as she looked outside through the flap in the tent. Owen sat up and looked outside. He stared at the snow falling soundlessly from the sky.

"We have to move. There's no way we can stay here any second longer. We certainly can't spend Christmas shivering in this tent."

Cristina chuckled. "True...where do you want to go?"

"Maybe..." He started to say.

"Maybe what?" Cristina asked him.

"Well...we could visit my parents. I'm sure our being there won't be a threat now."

Cristina smiled. "I would love that."

The pair hiked the distance towards his parents house. When they finally got there Owen felt a little tug at his heart at the sight of the house. Something familiar and comforting.

Owen knocked on the door and waited. He heard the sounds of his mother's footsteps coming towards the door.

She opened it.

"Owen? Cristina?" She exclaimed, shocked.

"Mom." Owen replied. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"God.." She said sobbing into his shirt. "I thought you two were dead...the tv..."

"I'm sorry Mom. We just...needed..." Owen choked up a bit. He hated seeing his mother upset. "We needed to disappear."

"Oh Owen..."

"Do...you mind if we stay with you...just for a little while?" He asked her hopefully.

"Oh you damn well better stay with us. I don't care for how long." She replied happily.

She finally released her son from her embrace and hugged Cristina. Cristina wasn't a hugger but she let Julie Hunt hug her.

"I'm glad your hair grew back dear. I always liked it."

"Thanks. Me too."

She sat them on the couch and went into the kitchen to make them some tea.

"You want some help Mom?" Owen called to her.

"No dear." She replied cheerfully.

She reentered the room again and set the tea down.

"You talk to your sister?" She asked looking at her son. He looked guilty.

"No..." Owen replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well why not?" She asked him.

"There just hasn't been time okay? Life is too busy right now." He replied, slightly exasperated.

"Well you should call her."

"Okay...Where's Dad?" Owen asked, changing the subject.

"He went to the store. He'll be so happy..." She choked up again and Owen got up from his seat and hugged her.

Several minutes later his Dad entered the house.

Cristina stared at her husband's father. He was fairly tall and burly man with salt and pepper hair. Owen did look a lot like his mother but he had his father's piercing blue eyes.

"OWEN?" He asked, surprised.

Owen got up from the couch and hugged his stunned father. Finally he hugged his son back.

"I thought guys were..."

"I know." Owen interrupted "But it was just so we could disappear."

"Well I'm glad you're okay." Andrew Hunt turned his attention to his daughter in law.

"You must be Cristina Yang." He said brightly. He walked over to her and Cristina got up and hugged him.

"You are beautiful."

"Thanks." Cristina replied bashfully.

"You guys hungry?" He asked them putting the groceries away.

Owen and Cristina looked at each other. They hadn't eaten in a couple days.

"A little." Cristina pipped up.

"I can..." Owen's mom started to say.

"No Julie. Sit." Owen's dad said smiling.

He walked into the kitchen and started to prepare some dinner.

About half an hour later delicious smells drifted from the kitchen to their noses.

Cristina and Owen's stomachs growled in reply.

"It's ready." They heard him say.

The three got up and headed into the kitchen.

He'd made baked macaroni and cheese with green onions and tomatoes on top.

"Wow! Thanks!" Cristina exclaimed. "You didn't have to do this..."

"Come on now. I thought my son and you were dead for a whole month. Deal with it."

Cristina grinned.

They sat around the table and ate. Cristina and Owen tried to resist the urge to stuff the entire plate of food in their mouths.

Afterwards they talked for a little while longer and headed off to bed.

At around 2am, Owen startled himself awake. He sighed and looked next to him at the sleeping Cristina next to him. He smiled. She seemed peaceful and he hoped she was.

Owen got up from the bed and headed down the hall. Even without the contacts in, he still knew his way around the house even after all these years. He walked into the kitchen and made himself some tea.

Andrew Hunt heard rustling in the kitchen and got up. Always the light sleeper. He got up and headed into the kitchen where his son was sitting at the table drinking his tea.

Owen turned his head towards the foot steps. "Owen? You're up?" He said slightly confused.

"Yeah...I couldn't sleep."

Andrew was worried.

"You know you can talk to me if you want..." He said carefully.

"I know." Owen said looking at him. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

Owen really didn't want to worry him but he thought it might help if he talked about it.

"Well...since all the changes we became really concerned about it. Once we started hearing all the stories we got nervous. Cristina and I started having meetings with people, informing them about what was going on if they hadn't known. We sort of went on a crusade to oppose everything. Then Brookes started asking me about rejoining the army. Of course I couldn't, especially now. I remember he came and visited me at work. I refused to join him and he told me he knew what Cris and I were up to. He pretty much threatened us. I assumed it was going to take some time but that night they broke into our house and arrested us."

Andrew shook his head. "Shit."

"I know. They kept us for 2 months and then we were rescued." Owen finished, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Owen..." His Dad began.

"It's alright." Owen replied.

"Obviously it's not." His Dad replied. He hated to see his son like this.

"Dad...it was awful. I'm just glad we're out of there."

"I heard you two killed Brookes." Andrew said carefully.

Owen nodded. "Yes."

"Good."

Owen was taken back by his father's answer.

"You're...glad?"

"Yes. I've heard stories about him. I'm sure that scar wasn't a work injury."

"True." Owen half smiled.

"So..What's your plan now? I assume it isn't just to live with your mom and me." He chuckled. "Not that she wouldn't love that." He added.

Owen laughed. "Well...I think we'll stay until Christmas and then we'll leave. We have some...unfinished business we need to do."

"I see..." His dad hesitated to ask him to elaborate. "So...Cristina seems like a charming woman."

"She is. She really is." Owen said smiling at the thought of her.

"She's a surgeon like you?"

"Yeah...She's really into Cardio."

"Oh excellent. Don't know why you didn't go into it."

Owen rolled his eyes.

"I like trauma surgery. It's a rush. And just because I didn't go into Cardio like you..."

"I know." Owen's dad said smirking. "She obviously has taste."

Owen laughed.

Several minutes later Owen heard the sound of bare feet coming towards them.

"Cristina?"

"Yup."

"You...can't see her?"

"No...while we were there...they accidentally turned us blind."

"Both of you?" He replied, shocked.

"Yeah...but Steve..Steve Mason...he made us some contacts and for some reason they help us see."

"Oh Okay."

"Yeah...I missed you guys."

"We missed you too kiddo."

Owen smiled. He was far from a child yet a lot of the time his parents still thought of him as their little boy.

"You talk to your sister yet?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "Really? Mom asked me that too."

"Well have you?"

"...no." Owen said. "But I will..."

Owen's sister was one of the top neurosurgeons in the country and always found herself too busy to even call her family. She didn't do it on purpose. She tried to at least send gifts and things at the appropriate time but life was always...complicated.

So when Lily heard about her brother's dead. She was absolutely devastated. Lily felt she should finally take some time off and see her parents at Christmas.

**The next day...**

"Hey Mom...Dad...It's Lily...I'm actually heading home for Christmas this year. So I'll be there on the 20th. Call me." She left a message on the answering machine and headed back into surgery

Their mom checked the messages later on in the day.

"Oh my god..." She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Cristina asked her as she watched Owen's mom start to cook them some lunch.

"Owen's sister is coming for Christmas."

"Oh..OH! She..."

"Yes she does. It will be a nice surprise."

"Yes. It will." Cristina agreed.

"You want some tomato soup with your grilled cheese?"

"Ooh Yes please. You know..it really means a lot that you're letting us stay here..."

"It's no trouble at all dear. I'm just glad my only son and his lovely wife are alive."

Cristina smiled back at her. She wished Owen's mom was hers. She was much more tolerable than her own mother.

Owen and his father were out putting the lights on the house.

Cristina headed outside, bundled up. Owen caught sight of her and chuckled. "You look lovely," He said from the roof.

"Thanks honey." She replied sarcastically. "Lunch is ready."

The two men climbed down the latter and headed inside. Owen stopped part way and kissed Cristina several times before heading in himself.

As they sat and ate his mother looked up from her soup. "Owen..."

"Yes mom?"

"Your sister is coming for Christmas."

"WHAT? Really?"

"Yes. She finally decided to take some time off."

"Oh my god! Does she know?"

"No she doesn't. You have a lot of sucking up to do." Julie said seriously.

"She has a lot of sucking up to do. She is the one that I've barely spoken to in years." Owen snapped back.

His mother sighed.

Cristina shifted her eyes and started in on her soup.

"So...Where do you want to put the tree this year hon?" Owen's dad asked his mother, trying to change the subject.

"Oh." She snapped out of her trans."In the usual spot I think."

A week later Owen's Dad went and picked Lily up from the airport.

They sat in silence the whole way back to the house.

Owen waited in the house nervously. He wasn't sure what would happen. Whether they would spend the next hour screaming at each other or actually being happy. He wasn't sure.

They car pulled up into the driveway and got out. Owen couldn't help himself and he got up off the couch and opened the front door. Lily grabbed her bags from the trunk and started to walk towards the house. She caught sight of her brother standing in the door way and immediately dropped her bags and ran at her brother. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He hugged her tightly.

"You bastard! I thought you were dead!"

"No...We just needed them to think that so they would stop perusing us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Well you don't exactly tell me much of anything." She replied, tears streaming down her face.

"Like you do either. Don't even pull that with me."

"I'm...so angry with you." She said clutching him tighter.

'I'm furious with you. You don't call. You don't visit."

Brother and sister clutched each other like their lives depended on it.

They finally let each other go and headed inside.

Lily smiled at Cristina. "You must be Cristina! Owen talks about you a lot in his emails he sends me. I saw the wedding photos! You looked fabulous!"

Cristina smiled back. "Thanks. And you're Lily."

"Yes. I'm a neurosurgeon back in Miami. Owen tells me your into cardio."

"Oh you're a surgeon? Awesome. One of my best friend's husbands is a neurosurgeon. Derek Shepard? Yeah. I love cardio."

She smiled. "Ah McDreamy."

Cristina chuckled. "I didn't realize that nickname escaped Seattle Grace."

She laughed. "Yeah."

Owen's sister had long curly red hair and piercing blue eyes just like her brother.

"You guys sure look alike."

"Yeah Owen's my twin."

"Oh. Well that explains it."

"So..Owen...I didn't get you anything because I thought you were dead so...you will just have to deal with your present being my lovely self."

Owen laughed. "Okay. That's acceptable. I'm glad you came."

"Me too!"

Cristina hadn't seen Owen that happy in ages. It was nice to see a smile on his face again after all the shit they had gone through.

They were definitely going somewhere hot and tropical when this was all over.

**December 25th **

Cristina woke up in Owen's arms that morning. The day was already starting out great. She had been worried she would wake up and still be in her cell, freezing and fearing for her life. This had been the first night she had slept without nightmares. She had only slept for 3 hours but they were the best 3 hours she'd had in ages.

Owen sensed she was awake and kissed her. She smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Cristina." He replied happily.

They kissed for a while and made love quietly.

"Shall we get up?"

"Okay. You're parents would probably like to see us get out of bed at least once today."

Owen chuckled. "Okay." The pair got up and headed down the stairs. Owen's parents were awake already, his mother was busily working away in the kitchen while his father was setting the table.

"Hey! Good morning you two!" Owen's mother said brightly.

"Morning Mom."

"Morning." Cristina replied.

"You need any help?" Owen asked.

"Sure. You want to cut up the fruit?"

"Sure!" Owen said brightly. He went over to the counter and started to cut it up.

Lily dragged herself out of bed and headed down the stairs.

"Morning everyone." She said cheerfully. Owen handed her a cup of coffee.

"Oooh. Best Brother Ever."

"I'm your only brother."

And you're the best."

Owen grinned. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're not dead." She replied. They both laughed.

Cristina smirked at their dark humour.

"So Cristina. I know what Owen's told me about you but you tell me about yourself." Lily asked her.

"Well...I was a 5th year Resident at Seattle Grace, specializing in Cardio."

"Oooh bet Dad likes that." She piped up grinning.

"I do!" Andrew said brightly.

They laughed.

"uuh..."

"She likes long walks on the beach and going to movies." Owen finished for her.

Cristina hit him. "Thanks."

"Welcome!" Owen replied brightly.

"To be quite honest, being a surgeon was all I was."

"I know the feeling. That appears to be my life at the moment."

They had a lovely breakfast and went over to the tree to open their gifts.

Cristina opened up Owen's gift he had gotten her. He got her a platinum necklace with a tiny heart on it with a small diamond on it.

"Awwhh Owen!" She cried out happily. She had never been one for jewellery but Owen had corrupted her into enjoying shiny objects.

"Wear it and think of me." Owen said cheesily.

Cristina grinned and kissed him. Lily had never seen him so happy. When he was with Beth they were always happy but he was never as happy as he was with Cristina. He literally lit up when he saw her.

They spend the day snug and warm inside. Owen helped his mother and father cook supper while Cristina and Lily bonded. They exchanged stories about surgery, residency and Owen.

"Awwh I didn't know your nickname was Onie."

Owen sighed and blushed slightly. "Lily couldn't say my name properly so she called me that and it stuck."

Cristina grinned. "I like your sister."

"Lovely..." Owen said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3 I Love You

**A/n: thanks again for all the reviews. It means a lot to me. Hope you like this one too. **

**Chapter 3 – I love you**

**December 29th **

Snow fell soundlessly outside the window. Cristina and Owen were warm in their bed. She snaked an arm around him and he shifted himself closer to her. Cristina suddenly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom where she emptied her stomach contents.

"Are you alright?" Owen asked her, worry clear in his voice.

"Yeah...Owen..." She said into the toilet bowl.

"Yes?" He replied wearily.

"I...I might be pregnant."

"You...might be?"

"Yeah...I haven't actually gotten a test yet but..I might be." She said coming into the room again.

"I see."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Well I'm not saying anything until we know for sure."

"Fine...but if I was..."

"Well...if you were...what would you do about it?"

"You mean what would _we_ do about it?"

"Yes..."

"I don't know. I mean is now really a good time? And if we decide not to have it, how could I even...I can't just walk into a hospital anymore..."

Owen sighed as he watched his wife get worked up.

"Cristina. You might not be. Let's not get stressed out over nothing."

"Fine..."

Owen walked over to her and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head.

"So..."

"When we go and get groceries we'll grab a test. Or two."

"Or 6..."

"Assuming you have enough urine for that." Owen said laughing.

"ha ha." Cristina replied. "Let's get up and get some caffeine." She suggested.

Owen nodded in agreement and they headed down the stairs. He smiled when he spotted Lily in the kitchen busily prepping the coffee maker.

"Morning." He said pleasantly.

She turned her head towards him. "Hey! Morning to you! How are you two?" She asked cheerfully.

"Not bad. You?"

"Well. I'm about to make some coffee. You want?"

"Oh yes. As long as you put it in a giant mug." Cristina replied.

"That's the only way I know how to make it." Lily replied, smirking.

I like her." Cristina said smiling.

Owen smiled. "Me too."

"I know. I'm fabulous." She prepared three giant mugs of hot coffee and sat down at the kitchen table with them.

"God that's good." Cristina said closing her eyes in ecstasy.

Owen laughed. "It is isn't it?...So where's Mum?" Owen asked casually.

"Her and Dad went out to Walmart." Lily replied.

"Ah. Good." Owen replied. "Can..you look at my eyes."

"I'm looking at them now." She replied smirking.

Owen rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." He replied as he pulled each of his contacts out.

Lily stared at his eyes. His once piercing blue eyes were now glazed over with white.

She frowned. "Well...it looks like it's a pretty extensive cataract. Surgery might help but I doubt it."

"Great. So I'm screwed?" Owen asked her sarcastically.

"Owen! If they can invent contacts that can make you see then they will make something to cure your eyes." Lily replied defiantly.

"Okay." Owen surrendered.

"Good." She smirked back. "So you guys have plans today?"

"We're going to get some groceries for mom and dad."

"Oh that's a good idea. They'll appreciate that. Heck I'll appreciate it!" She replied laughing.

Owen grinned at her.

Once they finished their coffees, Owen looked at Cristina. "Shall we get ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Let's do it now before we get too comfortable." Cristina replied.

The pair headed up the stairs.

"You wanna have a shower?" Owen asked her seductively.

She grinned at him. "Thought you would never ask!"

Cristina ran the water while Owen stood in the bathroom and removed his clothes. Cristina stared at his muscular back and his perfectly round ass. She wanted to dig her nails into it. She smirked as she realized it wouldn't be long before she would. Owen turned around and she visually caressed his broad chest. God she loved it. Her eyes trailed downwards until they landed on his member. She grinned. Owen noticed the extra attention and smirked at her.

"Your turn." He replied suggestively.

She smirked back and started to remove her clothes.

He grinned as she slowly and seductively removed her shirt and Owen couldn't help himself and reached out and caressed her perky breasts. She moaned softly. Cristina slowly slipped her pyjama bottoms off, hooking her underwear in her thumbs as she did so.

Owen embraced her and kissed her lips. She kissed furiously back. They stopped momentarily and got under the shower. He ran his hands through her long curly hair and kissed her passionately. Cristina responded to his touch and cupped his firm ass. Owen moaned involuntarily.

"Like that?" Cristina whispered in his ear.

"You know I do." He replied huskily. She grinned.

The couple made love in the shower and stood in each others arms moments afterwards.

"I suppose we should actually shower now..."Cristina said suddenly.

"I guess..." Owen replied reluctantly.

They showered, Owen washed her hair and they got out.

Once they were dressed, they borrowed Lily's car and headed to to the grocery store. Walking around a public grocery store with cameras everywhere was tricky. They had to conceal their faces but not look suspicious. They spent most of the time being shifty and laughing to each other. A rarity in their lives but lately they had been finding humour in unlikely things. They loaded the cart and headed to the check out.

The cashier smiled awkwardly at them as they stood there waiting for her to finish. They smiled back. It was then she realized who they were. Her eyes widened for a brief moment and then went back to normal. Good for them she thought to herself. She was glad they weren't dead. She was also a bit thrilled at the pregnancy tests. She used to be glued to the TV every time they spoke. She caught their eyes and beamed at them. They smiled back.

Owen pushed the cart out to the car and Cristina started to unload the bags. He assisted her and went and returned the cart. As they drove Owen suddenly piped up. "I think she knew who we were."

"I think so too. Although I don't think we have to worry about her. She seemed genuinely excited to see us there." Cristina replied thoughtfully.

"She did, didn't she? I guess we still have fans." Owen replied, smiling.

"Excellent." Cristina replied grinning. "This is good."

"Yes it is."

As they drove, Owen took a short detour and drove past where the hospital was. All that was left was an empty lot. He frowned.

"What?" She asked turning her head towards him.

"The hospital." He said solemnly. Owen pointed to the large empty lot.

Cristina frowned. "That was our home."

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed a little longer and drove away. They pulled up outside of the house and got out.

Cristina stared up at the sky and let the snow fall on her face.

She sighed. "I'm going to miss this." Owen stopped walking. "What do you mean?" He asked her confused.

"I mean my sight is going. Every day it gets worse and worse. I just want to take in as much as I can before I can't see anymore."

Owen frowned. "Don't talk like that."

"I know we're trying to be positive about our life right now but fuck that! The country is collapsing in on itself! It's shitty right now." Cristina exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Yeah it is. I know. One day you and I will wake up and the world will be dark but until that happens, let's try to at least stay in some sort of light." Owen replied taking her hands in his. "And can I just say that you look adorable in that toque."

She grinned at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said bringing his head over and kissing her.

"What would I do without you?" She asked him.

"Be terribly lonely. And frustrated." He replied, smirking.

She laughed. "Nope."

Owen narrowed his eyes.

"Fine then." He finally replied. Owen grabbed some bags and started walking towards the house.

He stopped suddenly.

"Owen?" She called out.

Images of knives and blood and the sounds of screams filled his mind and ears.

"Owen?" She called out again. Cristina frowned when she saw the terrified expression on his face. She walked over to him. "Owen?" She called, closer to him this time.

He shook his head. "Oh sorry what?"

"What was that? Where were you?" She asked with worry. "Are you alright?" She whispered.

He knew he could talk to her about anything. They had been through so much. But Owen being Owen, he still hesitated.

"I feel...like...I'm still there sometimes." Owen finally replied.

She frowned. "We're going to get him Owen." Cristina said firmly. Owen hugged her tightly.

"I know." He replied, burying his face in her neck.

They finally tore themselves apart and headed inside.

"How was your trip? Lily asked smiling.

"Good. Got lots of food." Cristina replied.

"Excellent!" Lily replied happily.

They put everything away except for some select items. Owen started to make some beef stew.

"Oooh! I haven't had your strew in AGES!" Lily exclaimed happily.

Owen laughed. "Just have to visit more I guess."

"I know. I know. I will definitely try to be here more. I promise."

"Good!" Owen replied cheerfully. He started to cut up the vegetables and the meat. Once the stew was happily bubbling away, Owen put it in the oven and headed into the living room where Lily and Cristina were setting up a movie.

"What are we watching?" He asked, sitting next to Cristina on the couch and putting his arm around her. She snugged into him.

"Shaun of The Dead." Lily replied gleefully.

"Ah I love that movie." Owen replied happily. "Haven't seen it in a while."

"Well you're in luck!" Lily replied as she hit PLAY.

About 10 minutes in, Cristina got up. "I need to pee." She said bluntly as she reached for the remote and paused it.

"Thanks for sharing." Lily replied.

"Welcome!" Cristina said smiling. She turned away and headed into the bathroom. Cristina ripped the pregnancy test open and peed on it.

She waited.

Cristina looked down at the result and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4 The Fire

**Chapter 4 -The Fire**

Cristina stared down at the pink plus sign.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_ She thought to herself. How could...Okay she knew how it could have happened but she assumed she would be way too stressed to conceive. She finally left the bathroom and walked over to Owen who was still sitting on the couch chatting to his sister.

"Hey!" Owen frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." She said sadly.

Owen's frown deepened. He opened his arms and she hugged him.

"DAMN IT!" She cried tears pouring down her face.

"It's...bad?" Lily said looking at them.

"Yeah. There's no way we can raise a child right now. There's too much to do." Owen replied.

"But...you guys are safe now. Everyone thinks your dead. They even had a tv special. You guys are free." Lily said confusion clear in her voice. Was there something she was missing?

Cristina looked at her like she was mental. "You don't understand. We are the ones that helped start this whole thing! We have to finish it."

"No you don't! You guys can easily stay off the radar! You don't need this!" Lily cried out.

"Yes we do. We have to do this!" Owen replied annoyed.

"I can't believe you guys." Lily shouted back angrily. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. A familiar tick which was mirrored in that moment by her brother.

"And...I can't believe you aren't supportive!" Owen said getting up. He started to pace the room.

"You guys could have a family!"

"We aren't ready to be parents!" Owen shouted back in protest.

Lily sighed. "Owen...I don't want you guys to die. I just got you back." She said sadly.

Owen stopped pacing and looked at her. "I know. I know..."Owen went over to his sister and hugged her.

"You know how awful it was when I got the phone call from mom telling me you guys were dead? I had to take time off work. I could barely get out of bed!" She sobbed into his arms.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you. I'm sorry. But...it was necessary." Owen said trying to sooth her as best he could.

"I know... She said finally. "Just..consider it okay?"

"Okay..." Owen replied.

"Promise me!" She pleaded.

"Okay. I promise!" Owen reluctantly replied.

"Good."

"We are NOT telling my parents." Owen said firmly.

"So not." Cristina agreed.

And with that, they turned the movie back on.

Cristina rested her hand on her stomach. Could they do this? Was it even possible? She thought back to the first time she was pregnant with Owen's child. Thinking of it now, it was easy compared to this. She sighed. Sure the idea of being a mother was always in the back of her mind but she figured if it ever happened, it would be years and years from now. How could they bring a child into a dangerous world like this with fugitive parents?

"Maybe...we could go to one of those clinics..." Owen suggested suddenly.

She rested her hand on his. "Let's just...watch the movie. We'll deal with it later."

Owen nodded and squeezed her hand. He had always wanted to be a father, especially once he got back from Iraq. Now, there was no way he could.

Why did this have to happen? Why now?

A hour later, their parents arrived back.

"Hey!" Owen said warmly, pausing the movie.

"Hey dear." His mom replied happily.

"Hey Dad." Owen said cheerfully noticing his father's furrowed brow.

"Hi..." He replied, annoyed.

"Have fun at Walmart?" Owen asked sarcastically.

"No." Andrew replied flatly.

Owen laughed. "I know. It can be overwhelming sometimes."

Owen's Dad shook his head as he carried several bags of things into the house. Owen grabbed some and helped take them in.

"What did you guys get?" Owen asked them astounded by all the bags.

"Oh a little of this and a little of that." His mother replied cheerfully. "Oh what's that smell?" She asked intrigued.

"Owen's making stew." Lily replied happily.

"Oooh! Smells good." She replied cheerfully.

"You want some tea Mom?" Owen asked her.

"Would love some!"

"Dad? Coffee?"

"God yes." He replied eagerly.

Owen laughed and headed into the kitchen. Lily looked up and followed him.

"What are you guys going to do?" She whispered to him.

"I don't...know. I just don't know...and I don't want to talk about this now." Owen snapped.

"Well you're going to have to at some point." Lily snapped back.

"I know. I don't want to fight with you right now. So tell me about the hospital you work at."

"Well it's a little bigger than the one you guys used to work at. It's constantly busy. We just got this new general surgeon guy...he's kinda douchy."

Owen laughed. "There are a fair bit of douchy surgeons out there."

"True. So how was working at Seattle Grace?"

"Good. I miss it. I miss running the ER. I miss being a surgeon and I miss seeing Cristina completely in her element." He said sadly.

"Hey. It's going to get better." Lily reassured.

"God I hope your right."

"So what now?" Lily asked him.

"Well...I can't tell you. I'd rather have you know nothing. I don't want them to go after you." Owen said worriedly.

"Fine...but if something happens, you _have_ to tell me. I can help you."

"Okay. Now take Dads coffee." He said handing it to her. They walked into the living room and gave their parents their beverages.

"So when are you heading back to Miami? Not that I want you to leave." Julie said smiling.

"Well I didn't really set anything in stone. I knew I just wanted to be there for you guys when I thought Owen was dead..but I'm thinking after new years."

"Oh good. I wouldn't want you to spend New Years by yourself."

"Ah I wouldn't be alone. I'd just be at the hospital." Then, "Potentially alone in my office." She added.

Owen laughed.

Cristina couldn't stop thinking about it. This baby...Could she have it? Wouldn't she be blind in less than a month? She would still need to get used to it first before she could have a life to care for.

She groaned inwardly. Cristina had tossed and turned in her bed next to Owen and had surrendered to the idea that she wasn't getting any sleep any time soon.

And then it hit her.

She reached over and shook Owen awake.

"Wwhha? What?" He asked her groggily.

"Owen!"

"What?" He asked slightly annoyed he had been woken up. "I was actually having a good dream for once."

Cristina waved that way. It was unimportant.

"Owen, we're keeping it."

"What?"

She sighed. "Keeping the baby."

"Are you sure?" Owen asked, trying to hide the excitement in his tired voice.

"Yes! I'm sure. I think this will be good for us! And after we deal with Jonathon, when people know we're actually alive it might help us gain sympathy. If we wait for a right time to have a child together we'll be old."

Owen thought about it carefully.

"Okay." He couldn't help but grin widely.

She smiled and leaned over in bed and kissed him.

"You've got a shit eater grin on your face don't you?" Cristina said, teasingly.

"Shut up." He said grabbing her and laying her on top of him. She giggled.

He held her tight. "I'm so happy. You make me happy Cristina Yang."

"The media calls me Cristina Hunt."

He grinned.

"You're really comfortable..." Cristina said suddenly.

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome. Now stop moving."

Owen rolled his eyes and held her. Minutes later she was fast asleep, snoring softly.

He half smiled.

Owen couldn't wait. They were going to be parents!

He smiled to himself and fell back asleep.

**January 2nd **

"Oh I don't want to leave." Lily said sadly as her stuff was piled into the rental car.

"I don't want you to leave either. Cristina and I will try to visit you sometime this year."

"You better or else!" She threatened.

Owen grinned. "Have a safe trip."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" She asked him suddenly.

"No. You need to go back. The further you are from us the better." Owen replied sadly but firmly.

Owen watched the car disappear down the street. Seeing her made him miss her even more. He had always been able to cope before but seeing her again reminded him of how close they used to be.

Later that night when they two were laying in bed, Cristina turned her face towards him. "We need to do it. Soon."

"Tomorrow?" Owen asked, slightly surprised by her eagerness.

"Yes. We need to get rid of him."

Owen nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Tomorrow."

**January 3rd **

They next day, Owen and Cristina told his parents they were going to stay with Cristina's sister as they didn't want to bother them any longer. His mom was upset both her children had left immediately following each other but she understood.

They headed up the street and out of sight.

"My sister?" Cristina said, amusement clear in her voice.

"I had to think of something. I couldn't tell her we were just going to head out to kill someone. Be back in time for supper. Oh and don't mind the news report." Owen replied.

Cristina laughed. "Yeah true."

They popped into a near by convenience store.

"Ohh trail mix is a good idea. But get the one with the m&m's in it." Cristina pleaded.

"Why? Chocolate is bad for you!"

"I'm carrying your child! What if the only time our child ever ate chocolate was now and once they were born they were never able to have it? What then?" Cristina replied.

Owen laughed. "You do realize that the baby is too small for such things right?"

"Shut up you." Was her response.

Owen grinned at her. They grabbed a bunch of trail mix (with the m&m's) and some water. Owen caught sight of a magazine on the stand.

"Cristina look!" Owen gestured at one of the covers.

She stared at the cover. They were one of the cover stories. She grabbed it off the shelf and flipped through it.

"Remembering Mr and Mrs Hunt-Fugitives or Free thinkers?" Cristina read out loud.

"Ooh! Well I guess they haven't forgotten us." Owen replied slightly shocked.

"I guess not." Cristina replied folding it and taking it with her to the counter.

Owen turned his head and stared at her. He smirked in his scarf. Her green toque had a white pompom on it and a snowflake pattern on it and little flaps on each side. Her bright red scarf wrapped around her face concealing what she actually looked like. Owen thought she looked adorable. They paid for their merch and left.

"It's starting to snow again." Cristina commented.

As they walked down several streets, Cristina finally turned to him and said "We really should have stolen a car."

"Haha Yes. Excellent idea. That won't draw attention to us at all." Owen joked.

"Not in the least." She replied sarcastically.

They walked and walked until they found the home that Jonathon lived in or at least they figured, he used to live in.

Owen knocked on the door and waited.

A woman came to the door and opened it. Owen and Cristina removed their scarves. The woman's eyes widened.

"I..I don't have any thing you want..."She said nervously. "Please leave."

"Hey. This will only take a second." Owen insisted.

"Please don't hurt me..."

"We aren't going to hurt you. All we want is some information." Cristina replied slightly annoyed.

"Mommy who are you talking to?" They heard a small voice say.

"Go play in your room sweetie. Mom is talking to some people...Please don't hurt her."

"Seriously Lady. We aren't going to hurt you or your kid. All we want is to know where the previous owner is." Cristina said annoyed.

"Oooh...Okay...Well...he lives in a small town house off the main highway...on the south side of the city..."

"THANK YOU." Cristina said still annoyed. "Come on." She said to him.

Owen nodded and left with her. The woman watched them walk away. She thought they were dead...She had even watched them die on the television and there they were at her front door. Although...they never found the bodies...Something was obviously going on.

They took the bus to the far end of the city and walked from there. About 10 minutes away they finally found the house. It was actually a really nice little farm house.

Owen noticed Cristina stuffing her face with the trail mix, mostly the m&m's. "You're eating now?" Owen asked her.

"Hey! Come on! I'm eating for two now! I need nutrients."

"Are you going to use that excuse from now on whenever I see you eating at inappropriate times?"

"Yup."

Owen shook his head. "Cristina. Honestly. Are you happy about this? Is this some sort of political move?"

Cristina looked at him. "Owen. I want this. I think...after all this...I think it would be good for us to have something wonderful. I know I haven't exactly been keen on the idea of being a mother but I think...I think now...this is literally the best thing that could have happened to us." Cristina said honestly.

Owen smiled at her.

"Mind you the timing is a little off...but we can work with that." Cristina added.

Owen laughed. "Yeah...not exactly the ideal."

"No...So...shall we?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Yes."

He grabbed her hand and headed towards the house. The door was unlocked and they headed in.

"Hello." Jonathon said from his couch. "I was wondering when I might see you two."

"Lovely." Cristina replied. Anger welled up in her chest.

"So have you come to kill me?"

"Well that was blunt." Cristina commented.

"Well...I figured I would jump past the small talk and get right into the main issue."

"But yes. That's the idea."

"I'm not sure I can let you do that."

"This isn't something we are going to be discussing." Owen said firmly.

Jonathon was nervous. Not that he was letting them know it. He knew what they were capable of doing. Heck he was the one that made them that way.

He waited.

Owen and Cristina looked at each other.

"So I know what you guys have been through. And I know you two are slowly losing your sight. The nightmares must not make sleeping easy. And you know...I have a cure for that..." He held up a small syringe. "This will end it all. Take away the pain."

They stared at him.

"No." Owen replied defiantly.

And without a second thought, Owen grabbed him and Cristina dragged her blade down the side of Jonathon's face. He hissed at the pain.

"Now we're triplets." She said into his ear.

"I guess so..." He replied, hissing in pain once again. Blood dripped down his face.

Owen took the knife from her.

"Fine! You're fools you know! Are you going to kill me?" He asked them.

"No." Was Owen's only reply. It took all of Owen's restraint not to kill him right there. He knew that would solve nothing. When he had killed Brookes, it had been to save their lives.

And with that, the pair left. The last thing they wanted to do was that. They would rather have him live with that giant gash on his face. They wanted him to look in the mirror every day and see what they had done to him. They snuck out of the property and left, heading into the woods.

Cristina grabbed Owen's hand and held it firmly. "I...I just need a moment..." She managed to say. Her heart was racing inside her chest. Seeing that man reminded her of all the horrible things he had done to her and to Owen.

"Thank god..." Owen replied. He too was having trouble breathing. That man had made their lives absolute hell. They suddenly reconsidered going back and killing him. That had been the original plan.

But what would that prove?

Once they managed to compose themselves, they started up the mountain once again.

**February**

Teddy finished patching up a man named Allen who had been injured trying to bomb a government building. The radio blared in the background.

"Clearly I should have tried to have a better distance between me and the building." He commented as she put the bandage on his arm.

Teddy chuckled. "Yes you should have!"

"Thanks."

_An area man, Jonathon Watkins, 35 was killed in his home today after two unknown people broke into his house. Police say it was intentional and nothing was taken._

Teddy immediately stopped what she was doing, her ear glued to the sound of the radio.

"Oh my god...They're alive..."

"Did you hear that Owen? DID YOU HEAR THAT? He's dead!" Cristina cried as she turned the radio up.

"What? How?" Owen replied shocked as hell.

"Apparently we killed him." Cristina replied.

"What the fuck? This means..."Owen said as realization hit him.

"They know we didn't die!" Cristina shouted in anger.

"FUCK!"


	5. Chapter 5 Feel It Coming

**A/n: Why hello! Long time no write! After I very carefully injured myself, Thursday's episode wasn't exactly inspiring so writing has been difficult as I'm sure it has for others. Enjoy! I promise now that I am feeling MUCH better I shall try my best to update more frequently. :D**

**Chapter 5 – Feel It Coming**

**February**

"Well in that case, there is no way I am staying in this damn cold forest another night." Cristina said looking at Owen.

"This isn't exactly my ideal situation either Cristina." He took both of her hands in his. "I promise to find us a new place to sleep tonight."

"Good." She replied snuggling up to him.

Owen smiled down at her and savoured the moment or a little longer.

"Alright...Let's go..."Owen said reluctantly. Cristina made a face but got up.

They entered the city separately and met up a block away.

Owen grabbed her arm suddenly and shoved her into an alley.

"What was that about?" Cristina asked, slightly annoyed at his roughness.

"Soldiers." Owen replied quietly.

She nodded with understanding and pressed herself against the brick wall and waited. They listened to the sound of their foot falls on the street. They were talking to each other casually. And as luck would have it, about them. The two men discussed Jonathon's murder and how they just knew her and Owen were ruthless murderers. How they had mutilated his face and slit his throat. They discussed the news footage. A video of them fleeing the premises after apparently murdering him. Cristina rolled her eyes. It was clear they needed to reveal themselves soon and clear their names.

But first, they needed to be somewhere safe. They knew it was only time before they had to fight once more but right now, in this moment, they needed safe. Especially for the little life they had created inside of Cristina.

They chose an old abandoned house and entered quietly. Once they were both sure it was empty, they rested.

Cristina leaned against Owen who was sitting up against a wall. He put his arm around her and pulled the blanket up around them. She rested her hand on her stomach. Owen noticed the gesture and turned his head and looked at her.

"Cristina...You know I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Either of you." He reassured.

"I know you won't." She replied calmly. She knew. Cristina had faith.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Cristina stared at her now sleeping husband. She suddenly realized the extent of this whole situation. Sure she had thought about it before but now...Cristina realized that she had followed Owen into hell. She had followed him into hell and she didn't care. Cristina knew she would keep following him for as long as it took. This man she had fell in love with had literally become her whole world and she knew she was his. They lived for each other now. This was something she would never have done with any other man. She had given up a surgical career for this and a normal life for this and not because Owen had asked her to but because it had been ripped away from her by people who thought freedom wasn't necessary. And together they would make them pay dearly.

There was no way she was going to allow for her and Owen to raise their child on the run.

With thoughts whirling around in her head, she fell asleep on his chest.

"We need to find them!" Teddy said frantically as she grabbed various items and shoved them into her pack.

"Altman! This is really a good idea? I mean seriously. How are you even going to find them? Who knows where they are?" Alex asked her, trying to reason with her.

"Karev! I've got to! I _have_ to find them!" She yelled back.

Meredith heard the two yelling and came into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked, deeply concerned.

"Altman's on this whole crazy rampage thing where she wants to find Yang and Hunt." Alex replied, annoyance clear in his voice.

Meredith's eyes widened. She immediately started packing a bag as well.

"What's going on with you guys? Don't you see? They could be anywhere!" Alex yelled. Why couldn't they see it? "Crazy chicks..." He muttered to himself.

"Well we have to try!" Meredith yelled back as she finished packing

Alex rolled his eyes. He really wanted to find them too but where would they even look? Needless to say they were probably going to spend the night wandering around.

"FUCK." Alex finally said as he continued to watch them. He got up and surrendered to the idea. The trio left the camp and headed up the street.

Owen heard muffled voices. Voices and footsteps. He opened one of his eyes and carefully peered out of one of the dirty windows. Soldiers...

"Fuck..." Owen muttered as he gently shook Cristina awake.

"Uuuh...what?" She asked, groggy from her short nap. She noticed the panicked look on Owen's face.

"Oh my god what is it?" She asked him.

"There's soldiers outside." He whispered to her.

The pair got up and quickly grabbed their belongings. Owen slowly opened the door It creaked slightly and he flinched. He hoped to god they hadn't heard that. They waited several seconds before finally opening the door all the way and they both left. As the couple rounded the corner, they came face to face with one of the soldiers.

He immediately recognized them. They looked at him and he looked at them. The couple briefly watched the words form on his mouth as he told the others about them.

They fled. Him and two others chased after them. Shots were being fired at them as they ran and ran. A bullet grazed Cristina's arm and she grabbed it, hissing in pain.

"Oh my god! Have you been shot?" Owen asked her as they ran.

She removed her hand from her arm momentarily. "No. Just a graze." She replied. "Still fucking hurts though."

"Oh thank god."

"You know I'll probably be permanently scared from this." She said smirking.

Owen laughed. "Oh no! Not a small scar on your arm!" He joked.

They also noted the situation they were in. Here they were running for their lives and their joking about scars. Needless to say, they knew they were odd.

The couple were running at full speed trying desperately to outrun the soldiers when Cristina ran right smack into a person.

"Ooof!" The person cried out, the wind clearly knocked out of them. "You've gotta watch where your-" Sudden realization hit him. "YANG?" Alex shouted shock clearly expressed on his face and voice.

"Alex?" Cristina replied equally shocked. "Oh my god!" She cried happily. They started running once again and ducked into an alleyway.

"I can't fucking believe it." Alex whispered. "We were out looking for you two."

"Seems like quite a task." Cristina replied, clutching her chest.

Owen assessed the situation. What luck they had! What luck! Several seconds later, Meredith and Teddy joined them in the alley.

"Wooha. I think we lost them." Teddy said out of breath. She leaned against the brick wall. Realization suddenly hit her as she realized that Alex wasn't alone. "OHMYGOD!" She whispered loudly as she ran and hugged Owen. He hugged her firmly back. Meredith ran over to her person and hugged her firmly as well.

"I thought we didn't hug." Cristina said quietly.

"Shut up. You practically died." She replied continuing to hug her.

"What was that? Jumping out of the helicopter? What were you thinking? You actually killed someone? DETAILS!" Teddy said whispering and talking rapidly.

"Slow down." Owen replied. "Okay. Yes. We did. I considered our options and went with the best one. We escaped with our lives...even if everyone thought otherwise...but that was the plan. We needed to stay under the radar for a while. I'm sorry."

"You should be!" Teddy replied angrily. She understood the reasoning but would it have killed him to tell her he wasn't dead.

"Now come on!" Alex urged. The group looked around outside of the alley and started on their way back to the camp.

As they ran the soldiers noticed them once again and started shooting at them. Bullets flew at them in all directions until they finally manged to lose them. Owen pressed himself against one of the nearby trees and tried to catch his breath.

"You...guys...need...to...steal a car." Meredith breathed out. She clutched her chest as she waited for the air to come back into her lungs and her cramp to go away. "Cristina..." Meredith called.

They turned their heads and watched her slink down the side of the brick wall, clutching her bloody side.

"I think I've been shot." She managed to choke out.

Owen rushed over to her. "Oh my god Cristina..." He immediately assessed her wound. There was definitely a bullet in there. "Where's your camp?" Owen asked Teddy as he continued to try to stop Cristina's wound from bleeding.

"Just a block over." She replied.

Owen thought it over. He looked at the wound again. "Anyone have any tweezers?" He asked.

"You want to take it out here?" Alex exclaimed. Apparently Major Hunt was making an appearance.

"Yes. Tweezers?" Owen replied annoyed.

Meredith dug in her bag and handed him a pair she had. Owen took them from her. He grabbed his pocket knife and flipped it open. He made a small incision where the bullet was and very carefully removed the bullet with the tweezers. Owen wrapped her wound tightly.

"You alright honey?" Owen asked Cristina who was surprisingly quiet.

"Yeah. That hurt like a bitch but I'm alright." Cristina replied smiling at him.

"Good." He said smiling back at her. Him and Teddy helped her up and they slowly made their way towards the camp.

"We'll check you out once we get there. Get some pain killers in you." Teddy said reassuring her.

"Alright fine." Cristina said surrendering to the idea. She wasn't in too much pain but she wouldn't mind being a little high for a while.

They helped her to the camp and laid her down on one of the beds.

"This reminds me of our old MASH unit." Owen commented, smiling at the memories.

"Yeah it does." Teddy replied smiling back. "Except we had more equipment back then."

"True...Ah well." Owen replied. He walked over to Cristina's hospital bed and caressed her forehead.

"Oh I should probably mention I'm pregnant." Cristina piped up.

"What? OHMYGOD!" Teddy exclaimed. "Are you..."She started to ask wearily.

"God yes. We are keeping it." Cristina replied firmly. "And yes I'm aware it's the worst possible moment."

"And I assumed you ate your own young." Alex commented, smirking.

Cristina glared. "Shut up evil spawn."

Meredith giggled. "I'm so happy for you." She said smiling at her person. "Of course you could have waited until the whole thing about you two being marked for death was over."

"We're not a very conventional couple." She replied.

Teddy grinned at her friend. "Owen I'm so happy for you! You're going to make such an amazing father."

Owen half smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Names?" She piped up, grinning widely.

"Come on now. We've only known for a month."

"Names?" She repeated.

"Well Cristina was thinking about Meredith-Grey or Julie-Grey for a girl and Cody Li or Alexander-Grey. And no, not after Karev. One of _my _middle names is Alexander." Owen replied happily.

Teddy giggled.

"Shut up."

"You two are really excited aren't you?" She asked him a little bit shocked considering all that they had went through and were likely to go though.

"We are. We just wanted something good to come out of this whole shitty situation."

"Well good."

"I like the name Meredith." Meredith piped up, grinning.

"You would." Cristina replied from her hospital bed. "Now drugs!"

"I thought you could handle it with just the antibiotics." Alex replied cheekily.

"Remember when I said shut up? I meant it." Was her retort.

Alex laughed and started her on some painkillers.

She drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming of holding a small red haired boy with dark brown eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 Had Enough

**A/N: OMG YOU GUYS. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I haven't abandoned this story I assure you. It's just lately, the show has been bringing me down. But...at any rate...HERE IT ISSSSS! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6 – Had Enough**

**The next morning...**

"What time is it?" Owen asked groggily. He shifted a little in the bed.

Cristina shifted in the bed that was next to him. "Uuuh...6:00am."

"Wow. We slept in." He replied shocked.

"Baby must be zapping my energy." Cristina replied.

"Clearly." Owen replied laughing. "You want me to bring you some food?" He asked her.

"No. Put me in a wheel chair." Cristina commanded.

"Are you sure that's such-"Owen started.

"Put me in the damn wheelchair."

Owen laughed and did so very carefully and followed the rest of the zombies to the kitchen area. Meredith muttered a good morning as she headed straight for the coffee machine. Cristina waved her arm feebly at her and followed her towards the coffee with Owen pushing her. He grabbed two mugs and filled them handing one to her. Owen wheeled her over to where Derek sitting with Meredith in tow.

"So how are you?" Owen asked her as he sat next to her.

"I'm well." She replied happily, the caffeine was kicking in.

"Good." He turned his head to the side and kissed her soft lips. Owen smiled at the contact. Cristina grinned and kissed him again.

"Get a room." Alex commented, irritated at the P.D.A. All he wanted was his coffee and some breakfast. He didn't want to spend his time vomiting.

Cristina laughed and sipped her coffee again.

"Oh food's ready." Derek commented suddenly. They all left their bench and headed over to where the food was. They had a nice set up on that side of the city. A building complex with a small kitchen with an eating area and a living space. This was connected to the make shift hospital they had constructed.

Once they had all collected their food, they sat down and started to chat about what the plan was for the day.

"I think they're planning on getting rid of us once and for all." Alex commented. "Maybe we should retaliate before it's too late."

"Maybe..."Teddy said considering the idea. "I just feel like we need a good solid plan. I'm not about getting everyone killed."

As they sat, people burst into the room. Callie, Arizona and Lexie came towards them and sat down at the table.

"You guys stink." Cristina commented as she plugged her nose.

"Shut up." Callie replied. "We had to move a family with a garbage truck."

"Sounds delicious." Alex commented, smirking.

"It wasn't." Lexie snapped back.

"I don't stink." Arizona piped up happily.

"Yeah that's because you didn't have to ride in the back of the truck." Callie replied slightly irritated at her wife.

Arizona just smiled sweetly while Callie glared at her.

Meredith looked at Cristina. "So you're going to be a mother?"

"Yes. I'm like 8 weeks or something."

"You. Cristina Yang. Mother."

"Yes. Me. Why do you care?"

"Uuh because you're my person and you have never wanted children."

"Meredith. People change. I've changed. I feel like we've had so much shit piled on us that this feels like this is the one good thing that's coming from it."

"I just..."

"Mer. Just be supportive okay?" Cristina pleaded.

Meredith sighed."Okay..."

"Thank you. Support is all I want." Cristina replied firmly. She stared over at Owen who had gotten up and was chatting with Derek and Teddy about something. "You know he can barely see..."

Meredith followed her line of sight. "I didn't even notice."

"He's good at hiding it..."Cristina replied sadly.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Meredith soothed. "We'll fix him AND YOU."

"You better." Cristina replied. "I damn well want to be able to see my child when their born."

"Oooh what if you have twins?" Meredith teased.

"Shut up. We are so not going there." Cristina snapped back. How dare she even bring that up.

Meredith giggled in reply.

"Little matching outfits..." She said in between fits of laughter.

"Shut up!" Cristina shouted back.

Owen looked over at his distressed wife and briskly walked over to her. "What's going on?"

"Meredith brought up the idea of twins." Cristina replied slightly irate at the idea.

"Oh god." Owen made a face. "Let's hope not."

"Agreed." Cristina said firmly.

**A week later...**

Bailey burst into the room. "GUYS! THERE'S BEEN A BOMBING ON THE NORTH SIDE OF THE CITY. WE NEED ALL HANDS HERE!" She shouted at them.

They all got up and started packing supplies.

Owen sipped his coffee once again and sighed. He knew full well he couldn't participate. He couldn't see two feet in front of him. It would only be a matter of time before the world would be completely gone from his eyes. Owen wished he could go blind like a normal person and not have a bright light be the thing he would see once his sight was gone.

He watched as the large group packed up and left. Cristina turned around briefly to look at him and headed away.

And he waited.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The scene was terrible. Fire, rubble, injured innocents. It was absolutely chaotic. People shouting and screaming while others were trying to rescue their loved ones.

"Okay. Let's move people. They won't like us helping!" Bailey shouted to everyone. "Prioritize people!"

They immediately sprung into action.

"I NEED MORE BANDAGES OVER HERE!" Alex shouted to anyone that would listen. A couple seconds later April appeared with several bundles of them. "This is all I can give you." She said sadly.

Alex groaned and started to wrap the woman's wounds as best he could.

Cristina busily stitched up a nearby boy who had cut his leg open pretty badly.

"I want my mommy!" He cried loudly, tears spilling out from his giant green eyes.

"I know. I know. We'll find her once I fix you alright?" Cristina said trying to sooth him. She had no idea where his mother would be or even if she was still alive.

Meanwhile Meredith was digging in the rubble, trying desperately to get to the voice. "Help me..."

"I"m coming. I'm coming. Just..hold on!" She shouted back. After what seemed like minutes, she finally reached the woman.

"Oh god!" She cried. "Thank you! Thank you!" The woman replied happily. Derek ran over and helped her pull the woman out carefully.

Cristina looked down at the boy. "What does your mom look like?" She asked him.

"She has blond hair." The boy replied unhelpfully.

"Great..." Cristina replied, annoyed. This was going to be difficult. She wandered around the site aimlessly, hoping by some magical happenstance that his mother would just appear.

Cristina caught sight of Meredith. She sighed with relief and went over to her. "Oh god Mer! I have to find this boys mom..." She said groaning.

"MUMMY!" The boy shouted.

"THANK GOD!" Cristina shouted in joy as she watched the boy run over to the woman that Meredith had pulled out of the rubble.

Then they heard the helicopters.

"FUCK!" Alex shouted. "We've gotta get out of here NOW!"

They all frantically started packing their things and helping various injured into their vehicle. As one of the copters landed, Cristina couldn't help herself. She ran over and threw a smoke bomb into it and ran away.

They drove out of there quickly after that.

"I can't believe you did that!" Meredith commented. "You could have—"

"Gotten myself killed." Cristina finished casually.

"Yes!" She replied eagerly.

Cristina waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry. I knew I was going to be fine."

"Cristina you can't be so careless with your life now! You've got a baby on the way." Meredith piped up.

"Yeah you're right...but I was fine."

Meredith rolled her eyes at her person.

Soon the small hospital was flooded with activity. Owen listened to the people as they were rushed into surgery and tended to.

Cristina, having much better sight than he did, immediately scrubbed in with Teddy and they started in on one of the victims.

Owen sat impatiently in the cafeteria. He finally got up. "Anyone have any radio equipment?" He asked April who had been busily chatting to someone.

"Oh Dr. Hunt. Yes. You're going to do a broadcast?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes. I think now's a good time to talk to the people." He replied.

April directed him down the hall and into a room.

"Here." She helped him sit down and sat next to him.

"Thanks Kepner." Owen sighed and turned the mic on.

"Hey. If anyone can hear me, It's Owen...Owen Hunt...I don't know if anyone remembers who I am but at one point most people knew. If you do know who I am, I'm sorry I left. Cristina and I...we had to do what we did. We needed to lie low and unfortunately, make everyone think we were dead. We felt now was a good time to let you know we haven't left. We haven't died. I'm sure you know this by now though. After all, they have that supposed footage of us fleeing one of our captures houses. I just want you to know that...it wasn't us. We didn't kill him. Killing Brookes was necessary but we didn't kill Jonathon. I promise you that. I hope that someone is listening to this. I hope you haven't given up on us. Just recently, as you are very well aware, the north side of the city was completely flattened. This is unacceptable. How can any of this just be okay? I want you to know we are working diligently on the survivors of the explosion. There will be retaliation. Be sure of that. We won't give up. Please don't give up on us."

And with that, Owen turned the mic off.

"Sir...that was..."April began.

"Too much? It was too much..." Owen finished.

"No..it wasn't...it was just what they need. What we need...what I need. This hasn't been easy."

"Thanks. I'm glad. We're going to fix this Kepner." Owen promised.

With that, the pair got up and left the room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Clarke screamed at his men. "THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!"

His men stayed silent. Their boss was pissed and the worst thing they could do right now is speak.

"YOU BETTER TRACK HIM DOWN AND BRING HIM TO ME! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS FREEDOM OF SPEECH! HE'S PRACTICALLY BLIND! IT SHOULDN'T BE HARD TO SNEAK UP ON yelled, pacing his office. "NOW GET OUT!" He demanded.

"What about his wife Cristina?" One of his men finally piped up.

"Kill her."

They left his office with their mission.

Track down Owen Hunt.


End file.
